Currently, a user often performs operations such as browsing a web page, making an online payment, or registering an account on a terminal device. However, sometimes these operations cannot be successfully performed for various reasons. For example, online payment can fail or a web page browsed cannot be displayed.
Generally, when encountering a problem, a user usually calls a customer service representative for help. After the call is connected, the user needs to describe the problem to the customer service representative, such as a symptom related to the problem, latest operations performed by the user, or information returned by a server. The customer service representative determines a cause of the problem based on description from the user and expertise of the customer service representative, and then helps the user resolve the problem.
However, the user sometimes cannot clearly describe the problem, or the customer service representative cannot thoroughly understand the description from the user right away because of different perspectives of the problem. As a result, it can take additional communication time for the customer service representative to determine the cause of the problem, thereby increasing labor costs.